


Is That a Short Joke?

by Tyloric



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veigar is most definitely not a minion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Short Joke?

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen.

“I am not a minion! Stop laughing!” Veigar squawked.

“You so are,” Ezreal insisted. “I couldn’t tell the difference. You blended right in.”

“No! I am an evil wizard! Fear my power!”

“You’re adorable.”

“I will smite you!”

“As if,” Ezreal snorted. “Save it for the summoner, short stuff.”

_“UNACCEPTABLE!”_

Ezreal walked away laughing.


End file.
